happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy AI Teams
Normal Enemy Teams Mob Team Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: 3 or 4 against 1 player that isn't a Warrior may cause difficulties. ' '''Weaknesses: Very weak enemies, can be easily defeated, even in large groups. ' Tip: Line 'em up and mow 'em down! This is another group that you can get many kills as a warrior with, your charged sword attack will take them all out. They tend to attack in groups of two or more. Try not to get Warrior Dashed when you are in a group of these guys, as the massive stun time of the dash will allow them to endlessly combo you untill you die. ---- Killer Tomatoes?! '''Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Tomatoes! Clerics will often attempt Happy Miracle when they group up together. Decent attack. ''' '''Weaknesses: Very low Defense and Magic Defense, really easy to beat. Many believe this is the easiest group of enemies to rack kills against. ---- Band of Warriors Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Parry attacks often. Throws rocks and has decent smash attack. ''' '''Weaknesses: Generally weak, no Clerics to build structures. Tip: Mages with heavy damage can get large amounts of kills when these enemies are grouped. Try not to get Warrior Dashed. ---- Living Dead Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Seemingly infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and War Cry disrupting players the most). ' '''Weaknesses: Most are weak with the exceptions of the stronger enemies. ' Tip: Use status effects to keep 'em down. The clerics on this team heavily use heal. EZ-Zombie Maker and Dr. Airhead tend to be a difficult kill on your own. Try to help out your teammates when they are being attacked by these two foes. The five Spartan-like zombies can also be difficult in a one-on-one, keep your shield up and run as soon as you see them ready to Rush. Their primary strategy is to bowl your team over and Roar to make you all easy targets. EZ-Zombie Maker has his own special power, which enables him to smash you really far. Very similar to smash power-up lvl 6 but hits even further. It's a good idea to not be near an edge when vsing this enemy. ---- Spooks '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heavy electricity users, paralyzes players a lot. Weaknesses: Pitiful damage, terrible teamwork, Ghost King is the only Cleric on their team. Tip: Isolate the Ghost King. He heavily uses heal. ---- Band of Mages Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, very powerful in groups. Constant team skills. Use all the elements. ' '''Weaknesses: Weak when separated. ' Tip: Use your shield! It's hard to be element resistant to this team as each mage may use a different element. So have Clerics constantly dispel them to rid them of their elements. ---- Fire Elementals '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, fire attacks stop your attacks. ' '''Weaknesses: Weak when separated, easiest elementals. ' Tip: Use your shield! ---- Wind Elementals '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Always wind enchanted, constantly knocking players back. ' '''Weaknesses: No Clerics to build structures, Mage attacks are short ranged. ' Tip: Outrange these enemies with fire! Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. Trivia: The enemy names are derived from named Atlantic/Pacific hurricanes. The name Galveston is derived from the 1900 hurricane (and again in 1915) that struck Galveston, Texas before the practice of assigning official code names to tropical storms was instituted. ---- Firefighters '''Difficulty: Easy Strength: Fire attacks stop you from attacking, work well as a team. Weakness: Stunning, freezing, and knocking them out makes them easy targets. Tips: Use your shield! ---- Band of Clerics Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heal each other, support each other, build towers fast, some known to carry K.O weapons (Ones who can K.O carry a blue & grey hammer). ' '''Weaknesses: Weak when separated.No Mages or warriors. ' Tip: Focus fire or utilize smash attacks to knock opponents off of cliffs. ---- Blacksmith Helpers '''Difficulty: Easy Strengths: An all Clerics team, annoying spamming of Sacred Armor and Dispel make them tricky. They are also known to carry K.O hammers, but not many will. (Usually marked by the AI using a blue and grey hammer). Weakness: Magic attacks Tip: Outrange the enemy with magic attacks. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Robo-Brigade Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Uses electricity often, causing paralysis to the player. Weaknesses: One Mage. Tip: Outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Sand People Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Uses Rush often. Weakness: Weak when separated. Tip: Mages should target Warriors while Warriors target Mages. ---- Grapplers Difficulty: Easy Strengths: The Warriors charge while the Clerics build things and heal the Warriors. ''' '''Weakness: There is only one enemy Mage. Tip: Outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Space Aliens Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind users. Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing. Tip: Use your shield. ---- Heavy Dudes Difficulty: Normal Strengths: High defense on the Warriors, they spam rush skills, use Sacred Armor, and have high HP. Weaknesses: Speed and they aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. Tip: Troll and rush their base as quickly as possible. They are hard to kill; but they are also slow. Be sure to try to gang up on them, and try to ambush attack them. Use Smash to knock them off the edge of a map. ---- Ice Elementals Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Mages spam and turns you into snowmen often, attacks from long range. Warriors Roar often, keeping you stunned. Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. No Clerics for turrets or structures. Tip: Outrange the enemy with quick fireballs. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. ---- Samurai Clan Difficulty: Easy Strengths: A Warrior team, decent attack, but is a more defensive team. Weakness: They are slow (apart from a few enemies). Tip: Attack from behind or outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. Just about the same as the ninja clan,but with armour. Can be killed in groups easily. ---- Team Casino Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind and Electric Users, Hard to move around. Accurate Mages. Weakness: All Mage team, No Turrets or Structures. Tip: Use your shield! ---- Major Enemy Teams Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Strengths: With 3 Hard Enemies and high magic defense, they mostly use stun weapons and Rocket Man. Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. Tip: Don't use Mages. These enemies' magic defense ratings are too high for Mages to be effective. ---- Ninja Clan Difficulty: Easy Strengths: They use Spinning Blade, have weak Defense, but mostly a quick and offensive team. Weaknesses: They are easy to hit from behind and have low HP. Tip: Attack from behind or outrange the enemy. Attack them at a distance from which they cannot hit you. When in close range attack, they will gang up on you in bunches. I like to have them come at me in large clusters, then use the warrior charged sword attack on them, kills them all. When they do come at you in large clusters, watch your back, they will get behind you and it is really hard to fight them off when they surround you. This may be the best team to farm kills against as they kill teammates and level up, you get more points for killing them. ---- Demonic Knights Difficulty: Very Hard Strengths: They have high HP and very high Defense. An all warrior team that throw rocks often. Weaknesses: They have low Magic Defense. Attack them in groups and with magic. Tip: Outrange the enemy with lightning strikes or fireballs. If possible, Smash them off the edge of the map. Destroying their big tower is very hard, so it's best to time them out. ---- Dark Team Difficulty: Very Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Very fast movement speed. ' '''Weaknesses: Only two Clerics. ' Tip: Surround them with Mages. They have few clerics to heal with. ---- Light Team '''Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Weaknesses: Their AI sometimes causes them to kill themselves. Tip: Power-up at the start, use team skills, and end it quickly! These opponents are tough! Take the middle tower first and destroy them with the cannon! ---- The Super Vile Bunch Difficulty: Ultra Hard Strengths: These enemies have high HP and Smash Power Up 1, 2, and 3. They also utilize heavy guarding and smashing. Weaknesses: Rarely show up. Tip: Power-up at the start, use team skills, and end it quickly! A suggested approach to battle is to use smash moves to "ring out" the enemies. Knock them off of cliffs and rush that tower! How to get them: To face The Super Vile Bunch, you need to beat two major enemies in the first two rounds. If you don't have two major enemies, the third round will be one of the other teams. Two Major Enemies in a row does not always guarentee this team to show up in the third round, plus, getting two major enemies is very rare. ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemy AI Team Category:Co-op